Mechanisms used in lathe-working cartridge casings employ a number of rotating spindles all of which are driven simultaneously by a driving mechanism. Cartridge casings are inserted into the rotating spindles and, after all of the rotating spindles have been filled, the drive motor is energized. Individual cartridge casings are then worked step-by-step by a profiling tool in the area of the casing extractor groove and extraction flange. Then, the cartridge case is cut off and deburred in the area of the case neck. Because all rotating spindles are simultaneously driven in a turret head, the timing intervals are relatively long and, moreover, loading and unloading are relatively complicated.